


Tides

by Obscured



Category: Martin (1977)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Begging, Exhibitionism, Gen, Light Dom/sub, Male Solo, Oral, Out of Character, PWP, Pegging, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscured/pseuds/Obscured
Summary: Always elusive, his moods changed with the tides, it was really hard to tell what he was thinking





	Tides

**Author's Note:**

> More recycled garbage...I apologize in advance. Pure out of character nonsense that I wrote mostly for myself. Not meant to be serious.

Jill never really knew what to expect when Martin would come to her door. Always elusive, his moods changed with the tides, it was really hard to tell what he was thinking. They were close, almost alarmingly so she couldn't ask for a better friend. They spent time together, not just in the bedroom she enjoyed his company to no end. In the beginning, it was different, always so painfully shy he would have to work up the courage to take her hand. If he came to her room intent on ‘’getting close” she’d be prepared to wait at least an hour.

 

He really liked to watch her as she rocked against his cock. Lips parted slightly in a silent moan, head tilted back. His hands would ghost over her body unsure of where to land. Desperate to touch every bit of skin that he could reach. Gazing on in fascination as she would undulate against him, each shiver sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. The sound of his name on her lips made him dizzy, her hands on his throat when she came. He would always hold her close afterward intent on having her rest on top of him. Still connected as he rains kisses over her face and neck he didn’t want to let her go.

 

Pretty soon, when he got comfortable enough, he’d wrap his fingers around her wrists. Pinning her to the bed as he kissed her relentlessly until she was practically begging for his touch. She seemed to like it when he grabbed her ankles twisting her legs into unnatural positions. Pinning her knees to her chest as he’d thrust into her mercilessly. Or simply placing his hand over her mouth. She always seemed surprised by his agility and strength despite such a slight frame. It was not really a difficult task for him to render her immobile, wrists pinned above her head with one hand.

  
  


Other times, usually when he had a rough day he didn't mind if she took the reins. He’d approach her almost hesitantly, as he tried to phrase what exactly he wanted. Losing himself in her embrace, her fingers would weave into his hair. He knew he really didn't have to ask, one look was all she needed. She could read him like a book by now and would so from start to finish. As soon as she detected just a hint of distress she was adamant on making sure he was taken care of.

 

The sound of flesh against slickened flesh fills the room and she moves to adjust the harness. The straps dig into her hips almost uncomfortably but she ventures forward urged on by the sight in front of her. Stray tendrils of hair stick to the nape of his neck, shoulder blades pronounced with his head bowed. Forehead resting against the pillow, fingers bunching the sheets beside him. Entire back slick with sweat nail mark indentations on his hips. Moans and whimpers barely stifled by the pillow, he lifts his head just slightly. ‘’ You can go harder if you want…”

 

Eyes still glued to where their bodies connect, she watches as the obnoxiously purple silicone glides into him with ease. The tight ring of muscles flushed and glistening still slickened with lube and now her own saliva as she raises her fingers to her mouth getting them wet. “Harder...Martin are you sure?” She asks with a raised brow. Bringing her fingers to his entrance caressing him briefly as she adjusts the angle of her hips. Quickening her pace, her hand travels up his spine, “Y-yes… I won’t-- _ ohhh”  _  His moan the response to her suddenly snapping her hips forward slightly. She watches as he shivers, fingers impossibly tangled in the sheets and figures she found the spot. It’s confirmed when she thrusts forward again and he lets out a strangled sob.

“ God I-... I won't break…’” He huffs

~

She still could not get over the fact that he let her do this, and now had no problem asking for it. It wasn’t something that they did all the time, maybe two or three times a month. It would have been more difficult if she had still been living under Cuda’a roof, where being together at all was a task. It’s happened only once before when she was still living there, and just making sure he was quiet was in a way its own ordeal. He had been practically sobbing into the pillow because apparently  _ “God it feels so good...wait it hurts...uhnnn faster….” _ “Do you need me to stop?” “ No! Ppleassee don’t stop…” “You have to keep it down, remember” “  _ S-sorry.. oohh p-please...come here…”   _ More muffled sobs…  __ She ended up having him turn onto his back sliding her fingers into his mouth. That kept the  _ majority  _ of the noises as bay, although he moaned around the digits in appreciation sucking on them greedily with kiss-bruised lips. Any shyness or hesitation tossed out the window.  Actions fueled by his own desire now eyes hooded with lust. He turned over onto his back bending his knees back spreading for her, completely unphased at the lewd display. He might be embarrassed by it later when he thought on it again. His cock flushed and leaking as it lay back against his stomach, entrance tinted pink and glistening, gaping slightly having never undergone such abuse. She could see the muscle twitch and contract she had never seen such a sight. It sent a shiver up her spine as her walls contracted, heat rising to her face. He ended up calling out, startling her from her reprieve he didn't seem annoyed or angry as he urged her down to kiss him.

 

~

 

The backs of her thighs begin to burn in the best possible way. She thrusts into him relentlessly as her hands keep his wrists pinned to the bed. She had explicitly told him not to touch himself, she knew he could come from this alone. Whether he couldn't control himself or simply forgot really didn’t matter. The only friction he was getting now was his cock grinding against the bed. Numerous moans and whimpers were now flowing freely from his mouth, Eyes screwed tightly shut did not stop the stray tears that escaped.  _ “oh..o-hhh please.. I wa- ant to see you.” _ He huffs attempting to lift himself slightly. She knew well enough by now that translated to “  _ Please kiss me _ .” She rests her weight against him with new conviction as she continues to piston her hips. Teeth digging into his shoulder he lets out an almost startled squeak. “ Do you?.. I thought you wanted me to go harder?”  Moods everchanging, she could already tell he wanted her to be  _ soft.  _ It didn't matter how things started off, how brutally she pounded him into the mattress. When he was close to release he wanted her to hold him, he wanted to be able to see her face-- touch her freely kiss her whenever he wanted. “Alright..” 

 

Releasing his wrists she lifts herself off of him, a rush of air escapes his lungs. She watches him shift, absentmindedly wiping at his eyes as he scrambles to face her. His lips find hers instantly tongue tracing over her bottom lip. His arms coil around her tightly, pulling her flush against him. His lips move to her cheeks, raining kisses along her forehead, over her eyes, as his fingers roam up her sides. Kissing her like he’s desperate for air her fingers wrap around his cock. Stroking with short shallow pumps thumb grazing over the head, his hips jerk forward, teeth digging into her lip. “Lay back darling…” she coaxes and he eagerly complies. Gazing up at her through his lashes, heat spreads across his face. It always does when she refuses to hide the way she looks at him. Her hands move to his knees urging them up spreading them further apart, his cock twitches with excitement and she unconsciously bites her lip. Hole flushed and slightly gaping, she already knew how incredibly soft he would be for her now. Without hesitation she grazes her fingers over his thighs, leaning in, pressing a lingering kiss to each of his hip bones. Lips hovering over the tip of his cock, she swirls her tongue around it lightly, moaning at the lingering taste of his arousal. She takes him into her mouth briefly just getting him slick with spit. Traveling lower lips brush across his balls just briefly before pressing at his entrance. He hisses sharply teeth digging into his lip, as her tongue encircles his hole. 

 

Always a completely different sensation in itself-- harder for him to get used to than her taking him. The obscene intimacy of the act left him feeling open and exposed, in the best possible way. It felt bordering on invasive in a way that thrilled him slightly.  The fact that she seemed to enjoy it, she practically coaxed him into letting her try it. The thought seemed so bizarre to him in the beginning... She wanted to put her tongue _ where? _ He was a bundle of nerves blushing through the entire experience nearly mortified at the sounds escaping his mouth. Resisting the urge to rock against her tongue. Though he would keep himself ridiculously clean, he always feared he might disgust her somehow. Nothing seemed to be further from the truth the way she seemed to want to devour him, fingers digging into his hips holding him in place. Tongue pressing probing, begging for entry had his spine arching off the bed. It was good, always too good, she had definitely made him cum before just doing this. 

 

He’s panting cursing arms crossed over his eyes as her tongue presses into him with abandon. He barely notices when she sits back on her knees two fingers pumping into him. She bites her lip as her eyes move over him, his nipples hard as rocks, body slickened with sweat, beautifully open just for her. His flesh contracts her fingers like a vice, warm and deliciously perfect. The way they disappear inside, buried to the hilt had her clit practically throbbing. Removing her fingers, she grabs the bottle of lube applying a generous amount to her hand starling him when she allows a drop to land on his hole. “Martin… touch yourself..” She offers simply. Without hesitation his fingers wrap around his cock, his legs spreading slightly. He’s watching her with an unreadable expression on his face as he takes up a steady pace. He can feel another drop of precum as it slides from the tip. He makes it a point to rub it into his skin rocking his hips forward slightly. Her eyes darken a bit and he bites his lip innocently, gazing up at her through his lashes. “Like this?” he whispered hoarsely giving his cock a few more languid strokes before letting it fall back against his stomach. His hand travels lower pressing at his entrance legs spreading even wider, noting how she seems to be transfixed on his display. “Or like this?” he finishes pushing two fingers inside himself, letting his head fall back letting out an  _ almost  _ exaggerated moan. He knew he saw her blushing and there was an undeniable flicker of pride. So used to the fact that it was usually her that turned him into a blushing stuttering mess.

 

It doesn't take long for her to straddle him as she pushes his knees to his chest gliding back into him effortlessly as his fingers dig into her back. It doesn’t take long in this position, the rubber stimulator pressing against her clit, his breath ghosting over her skin. The way he moves against her holding her close as arousal slides down her thighs. Seconds pass and he spills against himself.. her stomach and the sheets. Hot sticky seed coating the bed as he clings to her, struggling to regain his breath.


End file.
